User talk:Bobbybabbler890/Archive000
If you would like to discuss trades, buy an item, or just chat please talk here. Please be kind and do not post inapropriate comments, pictures, videos, etc. Warn -- 02:58, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Help Well here is what you do: Go to your page and then just put /Auction and that will make a page called User:Bobbybabbler890/Auction and you just edit the page to make it. Please try it out and if that does not work tell me and I will fix it You can do this for you sig too: just make a page called User:Bobbyblabbler890/sig putting there what you want your sig to be and in your preferences just go -- 23:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the help. 04:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) if you have trouble I'm here-- 04:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh my. There's a bit of a problem here. Joeman200 has given you incorrect instructions. In your signature, you should type and not Hopefully I've got this correct. A lot of users have been getting this wrong and, even worse, showing the incorrect code to new users. 04:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I said to put /sig but that being hard enough I was going to say nosubst after he got that right-- 04:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thornax you said 20 Thornax for 1 click i want 5 Click for 100 Thornax and add me im verrell123 (You can see me in 10 Top User Soundtrack module) -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 07:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Replay on my Talk! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 07:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Accept my friend request and i'll give yout the thornax. The clicks go to my pet golem module. 23:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) What is your MLN Name??? and replay on my talk! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i already Add you and please Give the item i want to click -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Click -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Finish Click -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) My soundtrack module Please and i want 100 thornax -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) and i want 50 Space Fuel cell -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) signature you need a sig Copy That! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) My Order 10 Click on pet golem finish and have u give the item??? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 01:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) If I were you I would not copy SSGt's sig... just try out with the basics and go from there. Also I think this might help Template:EZsig-- 01:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes just go to a random page by clicking random page on the side where it says recent edits but lets worry about your sig 1st-- 01:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) can I just help with your sig and then you edit it?-- 01:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) do you want me to add your store and auction?-- 01:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) there you go if you need more help ask SSgt because I have to go-- 01:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC Wiki?? (to talk with someone) Link --->IRC -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Block! Please unblock me! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 06:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok you can block me but if already finish please tell me and unblock me! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 22:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow Great -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 23:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets Hello, you recently created two new accounts, User:BobtheBrickMasterMLNMerchantNo and User:Bioniclefarmer007. Please, use only one account. I have blocked the other two. Thanks, 05:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC)